Audiometers have been used to test human hearing for many years. Hearing tests are typically performed in a sound proof room at a location where a hearing health professional is present. These tests typically include outputting to a user a series of tones or other parts of speech which are intended to elicit a user response. For example, many audiometers include a haptic input device to allow the test subject to click or select a button when a tone or part of speech is heard.
Unfortunately, many hearing tests may become predictable as the t timing of test stimuli becomes known to the test subject. Additionally, in some cases, the test becomes tedious as similar tones at various frequencies are repeated. Thus, the test subject may become bored or distracted resulting in less accurate responses by the test subject to audio stimuli, and therefore less accurate test results.